


I got your back Mama

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I know your secret, M/M, Nishi figures it out, Trans Character, supportive nishinoya, trans!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a reason Nishioya started calling sugawara, Sugamama.</p><p>Nishinoya Finds out suga's reason for not showering in the locker rooms and promises not to share the secret, But in tern stars calling him sugamama, claiming it's because he's very motherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Suga!” The familiar voice of my best friend called from behind me. I turned letting the cool air slip through my hair and into my slightly opened jacket. The winter was setting in soon and the air was chilling. I smiled and put my hand out for the other man and smiled as he high fived me and beamed, “Great job today,” He beamed and started walking at an even pace with me. I smiled and kept pace, the way he smelt, was overpowering. His cologne and the breeze the perfect combination that makes my knees weak every time we walk home alone. It was nice to have some alone time with my best friend and captain, We usually walked home with Asahi and Nishinoya seeing as how we all locally. I was six blocks from the school, Daiichi two streets down from me and asahi a few streets from there. Nishi lived a town or two over and took the bullet train every day. He usually walked to the bus stop that was only a block or so from Asahi's house. So the two would walk with each other after the two of us said our goodbyes. How ever, for some reason today was different. Nishi had decided to stay late with Hinata to help him with his dives, and Asahi was doing something.  
“Hey, Koushi,” He looked at me. I looked over at him surprised that he used my first name not really used to it.  
“What’s up sawamura?” I smiled using his on him. He rolled his eyes.  
“So...I know that it’s wednesday, but you wanna come over and do our school work together?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him smiling. The way he held himself sometimes, was completely different from the Daiichi I saw every day on the court. I looked at him and fixed my bag as it pressed against my chest. I bit my lip and nodded.  
“Yeah...Okay, I can't stay too long though…” I nodded and took the lead as we bounced down a pair of steps leading to the park we crossed through every day to get home. It wasn’t ever weekend that we hung out. We usually talked about stuff, be it the next practice match, or one of the other captains. Or the latest essay assignment we got from a teacher. Whatever it was we absentmindedly talked about it until I said my bye and left going home. It was a nice change of pace to actually hang out with the man that the rest of the team saw as my best friend. And while we are close, I can go to him about anything, there was a few things that he didn't know. And that I wanted to keep that way.

 

The next day after practice.  
I shook my head at the other boy’s in the club room as they yelled at each other changing from their practice clothes and back into the black uniform we all wore. I slid my shorts off and pulled on the school pant’s not bothering with the shirt and just wrapping my scarf around my neck smiling as I felt it's warmth around me and hurried home. Daiichi and the others waving bye as I hurried out with the excuse of my parents wanting me home quickly after practice. I quickly hurried home and slid into my room waving to my brother and father.  
“Hi dad! I'll be in my room if you need me. I have a lot of homework though so please don't bother me,” I said running up the stairs and slipping into my room. I dropped my bag on my bed and slipped into the bathroom sighing heavily and poking at my chest as I quickly used the toilet discarding the tampons under the sink and mentally counting days in my head. I groaned and shook my head as I pulled my pants back up and flushed washing my hands before going back into my room and changing from my sweaty shirt and pants opting for shorts and a tank.  
Buzz Buzz.  
I hummed and looked at my phone on my desk. I sighed and sat at the computer and powered it on pulling my notebooks from my bag and flipping to the first assignment History. Easy, write an essay on the fall of the Roman empire.  
Buzz Buzz.  
“What?” I groaned and slapped my hand on the plastic offender and opened it blinking a few times at the screen reading what it said over once or twice before it registered in my head.  
From: Nishi  
‘Suga, I have a question, why won’t you shower with us after practice?’

I blinked and bit my lower lip my mind scrambling to find a response that I could stick to, and not be a blatant lie.  
‘I go for a run when I get home. I don't see the reason to shower twice in the same day,’ I typed quickly and nodded, “That should stand for a little while,” I said and flipped the phone closed and turned back to the assignment at hand.

Buzz Buzz, I groaned and opened the message.  
From:Nishi  
‘Really...Huh, I never pegged you for that kind of guy, we should go running together, some time. There’s this really nice park that I run through on the weekends, It’s got a pond and everything,’  
Damn, that kid can type fast.

‘I'm not sure Nishi...I'm usually pretty busy this weekend.’ I typed leaning back in my chair as I thought about adding more to the text before deeming it vague enough that he wouldn’t ask again. I sent the message before closing the phone again and setting back to the essay. I managed to get half the paper done before my dad called me down for dinner.  
When I got back to the small little person judge free zone that I had built for myself, making sure to avoid any gender specific items and colours. I Flopped on my bed and grabbed my Japanese reading assignment and started reading, pushing through the book pretty quickly, ignoring my phone pretty well until the sixth or seventh text. I smiled hearing Daiichi's ring tone and opened the offender. Pushing through Nishi’s texts and looking at daiichi's.  
From: Captain Daiichi  
‘Hey, Suga. Nishi want’s to go to a park and just play volleyball this weekend, every one is in, your not responding to him...so he asked me to text you, something about you always responding to me. So if you wanna go just let me know, we can do something like, third years vs. everyone else. I mean, it’s you and Asahi, I think we can win, we can even see if coach will grill for us...and I'm rambling...so I'll talk to you tomorrow, you might actually be asleep…’ I laughed at the man’s innocence even though he was still very scary at times. I sighed and closed the phone deciding that I had read an entire book and finished my homework, it was time to get to bed. I looked at the clock and sighed as it told me that it was two am. I turned the light off and curled up, groaning when i felt small little bumps of metal pressing into my side. I sat and slid the white fabric from under my shirt off and sighed at the pressure release and curled back up on my side falling asleep quickly and happily.

When I woke in the morning I sat and rubbed my eyes, standing and making my bed before slapping into the bathroom to brush my teeth and dress. I pulled my binder on, followed by my shirt and pants. My uniform jacket and club jacket hanging on my door begging to be worn. I put my basic makeup on and ate a quick breakfast as I ducked from the house making sure not to wake anyone up. It was my turn to open the gym, so I had to get there a bit earlier than everyone so I could start setting up.so when every one got there we could jsut jump right in and practice. We didn't do a lot in the morning, mostly just bumps and simply serves. Nothing that would make them to sweaty in the morning. I always love getting to open the gym, the streets are quiet and I'm alone. The breeze pushing in over my body and dancing off to somewhere else in the world that one can only wish of seeing.  
The sun rising above the sky a warm reminder of the day that is to come. But at the same time a dreadful reminder that I have to hide who I really am from my best friends.  
Buzz Buzz  
Buzz Buzz  
Buzz Buzz  
“Three messages?” I humm and pull my phone out reading the first one.  
From: Asahii  
‘Hey suga, have you left yet?’  
I smiled at the message and nodded, ‘Yeah, I’m on the hill now, why?’ I responded to a message almost instantly.  
‘I'm leaving now. I fought with my brother again...so I wanted to leave before he got up...wanna walk together?’  
‘Sure, I'll wait for you,’ I smiled and looked at the other two messages.  
From:Daiichi  
‘Suga...I have a question for you when I get to the gym,’  
From:Noya  
‘I know why you don't change infront of us and wont shower with us either,’ My eyes grew wide when I read the words.  
To; Noya  
‘W...what do you mean?’ I panicked.  
from Noya  
“I know why you won’t shower or change with us,’ He was grinning. I knew that...I hope he was being dumb and created some stupid idea that he was gonna make an ass of himself over. As he normally does on a regular basis.  
To: Noya.  
‘Please, share with me when you get to school. I open the gym today, so I'll be there soon, Asahi is almost here, I see him at the bottom of the hill...so see you then,’ I said and closed my phone pocketing it again and waving at my friend. He smiled and jogged up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Hey Suga,” He smiled. I smiled softly back at him and started toward the school. The team’s ace keeping up with me easily as we strode in silence the rest of the way to the school and to the gym. I pushed my shoes off and slipped on my gym sneakers and stepped into the large room.  
“You wanna do some spikes?” He looked at me warming his shoulders up. I smiled and nodded, oh how I love setting to him. I don’t know why, or how, but we have a great connection when were on the court together, it’s not uncommon for a setter and their wing spiker to have a special connection, but we have a close knit thing. Daiichi and I have a close friendship, but that could be because we’ve known eachother for years, and i’m his vice captain...but as far as a setter and his spiker goes, I don't share the same connection with tanaka or Hinata or anyone else on the team. I looked at the taller boy and nodded as I finished setting the nets up.  
“Yeah, go get the balls, and I'll set to you, I should probably stretch a little bit too,” I smiled and started a few basic stretches, my shoulders, my legs, back, everything that I needed to do, quickly but making sure they were done correctly. 

After an hour of practice with everyone, we separated and went to our classes.

Classes dragged on boringly I had managed to avoid the conversation with Nishi, but i knew it was coming after practice. My stomach churning as I sat in my final class of the day watching the clock slowly tick the hour away. I laid my head on my desk and groaned silently. When the bell finally rang I slowly packed up my books and took my time pulling my jacket off and replacing it with my team jacket as I normally did at the end of the day. I was going to avoid talking to the small Libero.  
“Hey Sugamama,” I froze as I hurd the additive to my name in the smallests man’s voice. I turned in my seat to see nishinoya in the door frame of the classroom, a wide smirk on his face. I sighed and looked at him.  
“Why would you call me sugamama, Just becuase I'm the Vice Captain of the team, doesn't mean I'm motherly. Look at Akashi, or kei, They are more like the fathers of their teams,” I said trying to deter him from my reaction. He smiled at me like the crow he was that had cornered a mouse.  
“You know that I know why your sugamama,” He said and slid through the rows of desks over to mine in the middle and sat on the wood and metal object. I started at his eyes and broke.  
“Fine...why do you call me sugamama?” I asked looking down at my hands in total defeat still wanting him to say it so my brain can process it and see it as true. I bit the inside of my lip and prepped myself for the imminent barrage of hate and reveal of new founded distrust.  
“Because your very motherly, and that’s how it’s gonna stay,” He smiled.  
“Why don't I shower with you guys?” I whispered knowing that was the one that was going to hurt the most. He leaned close so his lips were only a few inches from my ear.  
“Because you're not physically what or who you want, and you don't want the other guys to see who you really are, and I know you're afraid that I'll tell the principal and he’ll make you join the girls team and wear a girl's uniform. But don't worry bro,” he said and leaned back swinging his legs so he pushed himself off the desk and landed on his feet turned away from me. He Curled his index and thumb into a half heart behind his back. I smiled.  
“Your safe with me, sugamama,” He said and left. I looked at the boy who ran from the room I put my hand to my chest and felt the small lip between my chest and my binder, as I watched the only other man besides my parents and brother who knew my secret run from the room and down towards the gym.

 

Several weeks later.

“Hey, Sugamama, Dadchi!” Noya yelled as I walked out of the supply closet and smiled holding a stray ball. I looked at the small libero who waltzed into the large room with Asahi in tow.  
“Noya, why do you call Suga sugamama?” Hinata called as a small blitz of ‘yeahs’ followed I looked at the small ravenette with pleading eyes. He shrugged and turned away from me making the symbol again. I smiled softly and nodded looking down blushing softly.  
“Simple, Cause he’s the team mom, and we all know Daiichi is team dad,” He laughed and crossed his arms in the cool Nishinoya way, that I admired about the smaller man.  
I mentally made a note to thank the other man and to buy him all the sweet buns he could eat.


	2. Messing With Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka finds out about sugas secret after everyone But Daichi knows. and suga decides to show one his closest friends how he looks like in his 'genders' clothes.

 Tanaka FInds out, 

  
  


  “Nishinoya...your the only one who knows...please,” I begged holding a small white box in my hands. He sighed heavily and nodded taking the pearl colored object from my hands.

  “But only because your sugamama,” he mumbled shoving the box in his bag. “I'll keep it at home in my room...I'll carry a few loose ones with me in my bag,” he smiled at me. I hugged him tightly. “But why are we hiding this? Why don't you tell asahi or daiichi?” he asked crossing his arms looking up at me. I pouted. 

    “Cause not all of is have a six foot boyfriend who would bend over backwards for,” I said and smiled. 

    “Hey man. Your just as gay for  _ him  _ as I am for my man,” he smiled and slapped my shoulder. I chuckled and nodded. 

    “Would that mean he's gay too?” I asked looking out the window seeing Kageyama and hinata eating lunch. 

    “Make who gay?” the six foot ace asked as he rounded the corner.

    “Sugas crushing on daiichi...haaaard,” the smallest smiled at him. 

    “Than yeah bro...that's the definition of gay,” he smiled “if he returned the feelings. And you really are a guy...mama,” he laughed nishi laughed ironically and I looked down tuning my head as I chuckled. 

    “Yeah...that be weird...having a girl on the guys team…” I whimpered and looked away blush speckling my cheeks like the pink clouds in the setting summer sky. Nishinoya laughed at my blush and slapped my shoulder.

“Calm down suga,” He smiled at me making the half heart. I smiled and completed it with my other hand smiling at him. He winked and ran off as tanaka started making a racket about something. Asahi stood in front of me and smiled.  
“You know don’t you?” I asked softly looking at him. He simply nodded, “How?” I asked really curious on how he figured it out.

“Nishinoya doesn't have a girlfriend, he doesn't have a sister, and Shimizu doesn't talk to him, There’s no other reason for him to carry tampons in his bag,” He said and looked down at me speaking softly so the others wouldnt hear. I looked down.

“How do you know it’s me?” 

“Your the only one I haven’t seen without a shirt on…” He said softly chuckling. I looked at him and sighed. 

“Please...dont tell anyone,” I begged. He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Dont worry,” He smiled and patted my head, “I dont wanna share my setter,” He smiled and patted my head, “Besides...your almost done with your third year. Im not letting you go,” He smiled and jogged off to stand with nishinoya helping Tanaka and removing the smaller teen. I chuckled as I watched the team relax after a long day of practice. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my torso and relaxed glad that the two who knew, totally were accepting of the factor that I biologically wsn’t what I wanted and felt like I was. 

 

The next several days I felt under pressure to prove to my ace that I was still the same Sugawara Koshi that I always have been, and always will be. Real dick or not, I smiled and clapped my hands together as I cheered the team on as they played against the local town team a we did every friday. After which it came out that the rest of the team knew.

I walked home chewing on the inside corner of my lower lip, as I stood only a few feet from my captain and best friend. “Suga, why has everyone been asking you if your alright?” Sawamura asked looking at me. I hummed and avoided his gaze looking at him from the corner of my eye, The moonlight shining over us, bathing us in natural tones of beauty.

“Huh? Yeah, Im  Okay...Just thinking about some stuff that I have to get tomorrow morning since it’s our day off and we dont have practice until later in the day, so…” I said and shrugged pulling my phone from my pocket and sighing softly looking at the callander mentally figuring out my cycle, “I need to stock up on some tomorrow too...Give nishi some just in case,” I mumbled and nibbled on my lip.

“Your really kinda cute when you nibble on your lip in deep thought,” His soft voice broke the silence that I had created. I froze and looked up at him, wincing slightly as I felt the binder push into my side, one of the metal pieces pushing into my skin and ribs. Wiggled my torso in my shirt in an attempt to move the fabric enough that it wouldn’t bother me too much until I got home. I looked at him.

“W...What did you just say?” I asked looking at him. He blushed and looked down quickly after our eyes met.

“N...Nothing,” He said and ran the rest of the small distance to his house. I laughed softly and shook my head as the man ran from me, A blush covering his face. 

 

Suga:Hey guys, Just got home, anything good going on?

Asahi:No. Im pretty sure Nekoma’s setter is trying to contact all of the setters though, bokuto said something about Akashii being stolen away for some reason,

Nishinoya:Ha! Yeah that’s funny, Kenma talking to other people, are you sure it’s not kuroo’s way of getting akashii away from Bokuto so they can have their little moment?

Asahi:Be nice Nishi,

Suga:Okay...I can see where this is going, anyways, I was just getting on to see if any one had told any of the other teams?

Hinata:I may have spilled to kenma...But he promised not to tell, although Im sure that as long as Kuroo can keep it to himself you should be fine,

Suga:Guys...I dont want Daichi to find out...he cant know.

Tanaka:Know what?

Suga:You dont know Tanaka?

T:Know what? Eh?

S:*Sighs* Tanaka...Come shopping with me tomorrow morning,

T:Why it’s a saturday, I wanna sleep,

S:Ill explain everything there...I have to go...Good night guys,

T:What the hell is going on?

N:I thought you told him asahi

A:No...I though Kageyama or Hinata had,

H:I WOULDNT TELL HIS SECRET LIKE THAT!!!

N:No...but i wanna see how he does this,

T:Does what? Tell me!

Tsukki:Guys...It’s late...go to bed,

A:Sorry…

 

The next morning I got up early and actually did my makeup to look more womanly. I loathed, every second of it. I pulled on one of the few dresses I had in my closet and paired the simple dress with knee high socks and my flats. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed not used to seeing the foreigner standing on the other side of the mirror. I sighed and pressed out the several wrinkles the dress had accumulated through the year and a half of not wearing it and sighed. “I dont like this...tanaka, you better get it pretty quick,” I mumbled and grabbed the slightly out of season jacket and sighed softly.

Buzz Buzz

I groaned and ignored the text as I dug through my dresser to find the extensions for my hair that I wear whenever I see my mother or extended family. I put them in and quickly braided them over my shoulder and sighed deeming myself okay to go out.

Buzz Buzz.

Tanaka-kun:

Alright Suga, where am I meeting you? 

I smiled and quickly replied.

Tanaka-Kun:

Meet me in the shopping center by school, I'll be at the small cafe that Daiichi took your second years too after he became captain,

Tanaka-kun

Fiiiine, 

 

I smiled and hurried to the small store and sat ordering myself a tea and a snack cake while waiting for the bald teen.   
  
About twenty minutes later I saw him walk onto the small outside terrace and look around. I giggled and jumped up waving to him.

“Tanaka-Kuuuun!!!” I sing sang knowing the girl act would get his attention. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. I giggled and hurried over to him taking his hand and leading him back to the table. 

“S...Suga Senpai,” He stammered his face a bright red. I giggled and nodded as I took a small bite of my cake. He stared at me as I sipped my tea.

“Im sorry, did you want some Tanaka-Kun?” I asked and pushed the small and yet overly elegant plate towards him. He stared at me and started laughing.

“Suga! You wear girls clothes?” He asked as he pushed the plate back to me and shook his head, “Why couldnt you just tell me that on the chat?” He asked looking at me. I frowned and hung my head.

‘Im a convincing guy, but when I actually dress and act my gender he doesn't believe me.’ I mentally groaned.

“No...N Tanaka...I dont cross dress,” I sighed and leaned closer to him. He looked at me before his eyes grew wide with realization. 

“y...You a...You ARE a girl?” He whispered before grunting and face planting the table.

“I, I am,” I nodded and looked at him putting my hand on his. He looked up at me and smiled nearly tackeling me to the ground and hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

“Please...dont tell Daichi,” I asked as we stood. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

“You said you needed to go shopping,” He smiled at me, I nodded and looked down at the dress.

“I wanna go home and change first though...would you like to come with me? My family isnt home so it would be really quick,” He said and smiled. He nodded and stood.

“Im glad your one of my best friends, or this would be slightly be weird,” He smiled and took my arm looping it through his and resting my hand on his arm. I smiled and looked at him.

“Yeah...Your the only one other than Diachii that this isnt weird with, I think that it wouldnt be weird with Asahii either,” I smiled at  him.

“Yeah, I mean you already give nishinoya piggy backs,” He laughed and smiled. I nodded and looked at him as we walked back to my house arm in arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is the last to find out, but does find out, in the most personal way one can find out.

How daichii found out

Daichi was so oblivious...just so god damned oblivious. It was a few weeks after I told Tanaka and the last one to find out would be Daichi.

“I dunno...I just...I dunno...I feel like i’m not being honest with him...He’s my best friend...and I...I love him...I have fallen in love with him and I can’t even tell him the truth…” I sobbed and laid my head on my best friend’s shoulder as we sat eating our lunch. He smiled and looked at me.  
“Don’t worry about it, it’ll happen, be it naturally, or just by some freak accident,” He said and sipped at his juice. I smiled and nodded, glad that he was there to help me.  
“Thanks Asahi,” I smiled and looked at him. He nodded and reached around his bag, searching for something. I watched as he found his phone and made a stupid face.  
“Daichi is on his way down, he want’s to eat lunch with us. How did you manage to get away from him, aren’t you two in the same class?” He asked looking at me.   
I shrugged, “He was helping one of the other kids in class, and i just kinda booked it out. I can’t face him...I’ve been lying to him for the entire time that I have known him, and he still trusts me with everything…” I said and looked at him.  
“You have so much respect for him,” He smiled, ‘I don’t see that kind of dedication between captain and vice captain,” he smiled and started eating the rice and pork he’d packed for lunch. I shook my head.  
“It’s more than that…” he looked at me confused as I paused for a moment.  
“How so”? He asked as he shoved a piece of pork into his mouth. I shrugged and looked at my own food, sandwiches and fruit.  
“I feel like he’s my brother,” I said and shrugged. “He’s my best friend, I don’t see my middle school friends much...were all on different teams, and we all do different things. Like...I see some friends at the inter highs, but I won’t see them anymore...I won’t get to play in University, you’re not even going, and Daichi hasn’t decided yet…” I sighed and laid my head on the wall of the Sports clubs room.   
“Hey, here he comes,” He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes letting the cool air rub past my chest through my shirts. I sighed softly and just relaxed, feeling daichi’s presence, blushing heavily when a gust of wind pushed his cologne toward me. The sweet yet powerful scent of my captain the only thing in the world I could smell for days.   
His hair, shaggy and yet so neat, it had grown a bit and the other boy was in need of a haircut...but we all have been so busy even on our weekends, we normally got together at one of the many parks around us and played together, or even casually played the town’s team.   
“How’s the bruise there Daichi?” Asahi asked softly. The captain perked up and looked at him chuckling softly.   
“Oah...it’s not bad, it was worse when it happened. They fixed my tooth, so...I’m just glad it wasn’t any worse than it was,” He chuckled and looked at the other teen. I loomed down at my lunch and picked up a piece of fruit and shoved it in my mouth starting to eat.  
“I’m sorry...I feel like we could have prevented it,” He chuckled as he finished his lunch. Daichi shook his head.  
“No...I don’t think it could have been…” He smiled and started his own lunch. The way his fingers unwrapped his lunch, the way that the slim slender muscles moved under his tan fingers. I blushed looking at him as my eyes trailed up his hands to his large muscular arms. I sipped at the juice I have in my hands not realizing i squeezed a bit to hard and squeaked as the juice covered my chest and dripped onto my pants.  
“Suga!” Daichi jumped up and looked at me wiping a drop of the red juice from his jacket. I groaned seeing the black from my binder showing through. I looked at asahi.  
“Can...Can I borrow your team jacket?” I asked looking at him. He nodded and pulled it from his bag and helped me slide into it.  
“Do you have a spare shirt?” Daichi looked at me. I nodded and curled into his jacket sighing softly as I looked in my bag. Daichi took my shoulder, “where are they?”   
“My club locker…” he nodded and lead me over there.  
“I’ll just be quick,” I said and jogged up the stairs to the club room and pulled asahi’s coat off and hanging it on the back of the door unbuttoning the shirt and tossing it into my bag. I sighed and felt my binder glad that it wasn’t soaked like my shirt had become. I tugged at the fabric, shifting it back into the normal position it sat in making it more comfortable. I smiled and took a moment to breath and think over how bad that spill could have been.   
“Koshi, are you alri-” I gasped and spun around standing and seeing my best friend as he opened the door.  
“Daichi,” I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes wide as he stared at my binder.  
“What’s that?” He asked straight out. I sighed and dropped my head.  
“I’m sorry...I should have told you sooner,” I whispered, “I’m just so scared,” I said again and looked at him.  
“Told me what Suga? And why are you wearing a crop top?” He asked crossing his arms still very confused.   
“It’s not a crop top Sawamura,” I laughed glad that he was still totally oblivious.  
“Then what is it?” He demanded. I sighed and hung my head.  
“It’s a chest compressor, or a binder...it’s...making my chest flat…” I said and scratched my arm.  
“You’re wearing a binder?” He looked at me, I nodded, “I don’t...oah...Oh Suga…” he sighed and pulled me into his arms, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked hugging me.   
“Please don’t tell the principal,” I said and started crying.  
“Why would I tell him? I can’t lead the team to nationals without my VC,” He said and looked at me.   
“Because I’m a girl,” I sniffed. He laughed and shook his head closing the door and grabbing my spare shirt.   
“C’mon Suga, we need to get back to Asahi, so you can finish your lunch,” he smiled and watched the door as I changed, “Who else knows?” He asked as I pulled asahi’s jacket from the hanger and curled back into it. I looked at the other man as he put his hand on my back. I smiled and curled into his arm laying my head on his shoulder.   
“Everyone but sensei…” I said.  
“Coach?”  
“He was one of the first to figure it out…” I said and looked at him. He nodded and looked down at our feet.   
“What’s wrong Dai?”  
“I’m just a bit confused…”  
“About?”  
“Why you didn’t feel like you could tell me...But also...something else…” I nodded.  
“I was afraid that you’d never wanna see me again and you’d tell coach…” I said looked up at him. He looked down at me. 

Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi have logged on  
Nishinoya: So Daichi found out today,  
Tanaka: Didn’t beat how I found out,  
Asahi: Nothing will, I wish I had been there to see it.  
Tanaka: He’s cuter than yachi and she’s adorable,  
Nishinoya: Right?!? How does he do his har?  
T: He braids it down over his shoulder, thick like too,  
Hinata and daichi have logged on,   
H: Guys...Suga senpai is cute as a girl I’m sure, but how did he tell Daichi-senpai?  
A: Daichi walked in on him changing his shirt and saw him in his binder,  
N:That’s why he wouldn’t change with us until recently, and even then, none of us have seen his binder,  
D: It’s black and he’s cute,   
A: He has a crush on you too you know,  
D: I know, it’s kinda obvious, but what does that make me?  
H: A Suga-sexual?  
N: HA! I like it Hinata-kohai,   
H: Thanks Senpai! Oah and your save during practice, the one that went ‘pop’ and then when Suga set it and it went ‘whoop,’ was soooo cooool, and Asahi your ‘pow’ was like...wow!  
A: Thanks hinata...I think  
D: That is the job of the ace, although...poor Tsuki, his hand looked like it was gonna break,  
N: He did manage to block it though, which may help with blocking Bokuto’s spikes when we match off against them soon,  
D: Yeah...we are gonna have to work on the receives against Lev’s spikes and just receives in general.   
T: Daichi! It’s our fist friday off, and it will be our only day off for the next several weeks, maybe even a moth...can we not talk about volleyball?  
D: The only reason you have the day off is because coach is busy with some stuff with the store and couldn’t find a replacement, so don’t take it for granted.   
H: Yeah! Even Kageyama came and met me at the park for a few hours today,  
N: That’s because the two of you want to beat each other and the other teams so bad,  
H: And you don’t?  
T: That’s not the point guys, just because we are at the least likely to win, doesn't mean we shouldn’t have a day off every now and then.  
D:You wanna stay late Tomorrow?  
T: No  
A: Yes, I wanna get stronger,  
N: I would like to!  
H: Lets do it!!!

Later that evening

I groaned and flopped on my bed looking at my phone.  
From Daichi: Hey, were gonna stay late tomorrow to play smore...you in?  
To Daichi: I dunno Dai…  
From Daichi: Cmon suga,  
I sighed and looked at the message and nodded curling onto my side my breast squished against my arms. I sighed and nuzzled my pillow, hearing his words in his voice in my head.  
To daichi: Yeah...Can I talk to you tomorrow? During lunch?  
From Daichi: Sure, anything for my favorite setter,  
I squealed and rolled onto my back swinging my legs and giggling like a little school kid, “Im his favorite!” I giggled and hugged the large body pillow that was next to my to my chest hugging it like I would the ravenette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. the last chapter is gonna be shippy, and have suga and daichii hook up for a night of cuddles and movie watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy goodness, I love all of you. I have gotten such a great feedback from you guys! Thank you so much for reading and messaging me with your questions. I AM going to be continuing this in a story, it wont be as story as my snk fanfic, but it will be random cute little trans!suga, and Omegaverse, and a bunch of other little fics, some might have more chapters than others, but you know...so thank you all for reading this chapter. and I look forwards to hearing from you more ^W^ 
> 
> *Hand out candy*


End file.
